


pro bono

by siojo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing as flirting, Blind Dates mentioned, Law School, M/M, Medical School, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Ana Amari is tired, both physically and mentally, and would really like it if her two best friends, who won't let her introduce them, would stop complaining about each other.





	pro bono

Ana blinks slowly, trying to refocus enough to make the duet of Gabriel's on the other side of the table, ranting about Jack Morrison from one of his classes, merge back into a singular one. If she had to be seeing double of things, one of her best friends ranting about how annoying and stupid the other was because of his "blind devotion to following the letter of the law and no further" wasn't her first pick.

 

"You're not even listening to me," Gabriel states dropping back into his seat and watching her. "I could have been telling you that Professor O'Deorain had finally admitted, publicly, that she was involved with the shady accounting that one of the first year Law kids picked up, and you would have nodded."

 

"Shady accounting," Ana asks instead of the most obvious question here.

 

Gabriel mutters something under his breath, probably praying for strength, "There's over sixty thousand dollars that was purportedly used to purchase brand new furniture for the study rooms, however," he gestures around them.

 

"This shit is older than scalpels," Ana agrees, pinching the bridge of her nose and wishing, desperately, for coffee. "And how does that point to Professor O'Deorain?"

 

"Guess who moved last year and bought brand new furniture for the whole place?" he frowns and Ana knows that if he could prove it, he would have done something already. Probably would do something soon, even if he couldn't prove it.

 

"Don't get yourself kicked out of school."

 

"If they can prove anything."

 

She doesn't look at him, closing her eyes to give herself a measure of deniability when the police came around, asking if anyone had been known to have a grudge against Professor O'Deorain. She takes a long moment to breathe before opening her eyes again, "You can't be a lawyer with a criminal record."

 

"Records are for people dumb enough to be caught," Gabriel states smirking and plotting. "For people like Morrison."

 

"When was the last time you got laid?" Ana asks, the segue back to her original train of thought too good not to use.

 

Watching Gabriel choke on his tongue doesn't remove the fact that she knows that he's going to be upset when he's recovered, but it does let Ana steal his coffee and watch him turn the most interesting shades of red. He's such a baby when it comes to his sex life, honestly Ana would think he wasn't interested if he hadn't mentioned it himself.

 

"Amari-"

 

"It's cute that you think calling me by my last name will stop me."

 

"Amari!" Gabriel hisses through his teeth, eyebrows almost vanishing underneath his beanie. "I am not talking about my sex life with you."

 

Ana raises one of her own eyebrows amused, "You mean that we didn't have a thirty minute discussion last week over which of the first years we would or would not fuck before moving on to the professors and ending with you deciding that we weren't drunk enough to play fuck, marry, kill with our friend group?"

 

"We didn't," but Ana knows he remembers it because he spent twenty minutes trying to decide if he was going to fuck or kill Jack.

 

"You said you couldn't marry Jack because then you'd have to live with him, but you couldn't kill him until he accepted that laws aren't perfect and sometimes they needed to be changed because they no longer fit," Ana smirks when Gabriel looks away first, proving that she was right. "And the last thirty minutes of your rant about him wasn't anything to do with your classes."

 

"Yes it was."

 

Ana leans back in her chair, shifting her voice lower to mock his, "His eyes are so blue and he smiles just so-"

 

"I wouldn't say that!"

 

"No, but you did spend forty minutes rhapsodizing about his ass and shoulders," Ana smirks, feeling vindicated when Gabriel shuts up for almost four minutes. She was going to break her record one day, one day she would make him shut up for five minutes and hold it over him for years. "I think Reinhardt recorded it."

 

"I hate you."

 

"That still doesn't answer my question."

 

Gabriel glares at her, "It really isn't any of your business, who I'm fucking," he pauses. "Or being fucked by."

 

Ana laughs, finishing off his coffee and regretting that there wasn't more, "It does when you're a surly dick head when you haven't gotten off. I could set you up with someone, I have a friend looking for a fun time."

 

"A fun time?"

 

"And they won't even judge you for the fact you have a bondage kink."

 

"That was one time!"

 

Ana clasps her hands together on top of her notebook, smile dropping from her face, "One time, where I walked into your apartment and found you naked and tied-"

 

"Please don't," Gabriel says softly. "I don't need that spreading around school."

 

"It's not like we haven't all heard about your love affair with role play."

 

Gabriel drops his head onto his textbook and Ana feels far too powerful, "I have a reputation!"

 

"Your reputation is built on lies and the fact that you look like you would kill someone for talking shit about you," Ana reminds him, shrugging her shoulders when he pouts. "I don't know what you expect from me."

 

"Friends are suppose to be supportive."

 

"I give you plenty of support. Am I not supporting you right now, trying to set you up with one of my attractive single friends for a night of debauchery?"

 

"That sounds more like you're running some kind of bordello."

 

Ana tilts her head to the side in thought, "I would probably get more money if I dropped out of school to open up a bordello. Do you think Reinhart would support my dreams?" She smirks when Gabriel looks at her. "I would run the best bordello."

 

"Stop pimping people out."

 

"Do you want me to see if my friend is interested or not?" Ana demands. "Because if not, the cute guy who makes the best coffee in the fucking school is about to start his shift, which I only know because we have a project together and he had to tell me that he couldn't make it to work on it today, and I need at least three cups of it to make it through my review at four."

 

"Fine," Gabriel says shoving himself up and grabbing his books. "But this better be a good date or I'll get you, Amari," he checks his watch. "Tomorrow at six?"

 

"I'll let you know," Ana agrees, leaning her chair back on two legs and pulling out her own phone, barely waiting for him to leave before placing her call. It only has to ring twice before Jack answers. "Hey, are you busy tomorrow?"


End file.
